transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Aramasu Hikage
Profile "Be not afraid of the assassin who lurks in the shadows, fear the one who hides in broad daylight." Born Aramasu Hida, his name was changed upon completion of training with the Hikage clan of ninja. Adept in the arts of shinobi, he is a lethal assassin at any distance. Though capable of spending days in silence while on missions, he is surprisingly talkative otherwise. Sometimes to the point of excess. Training and application in the Militants has allowed him to hone his skills further, perfecting infiltration techniques against most all systems. Has been issued special noise dampening armor, capable of hiding within realistic holograms and mimicking recorded voices. History Aramasu received the honor of being chosen to serve General Wolf Red Cloud. Red Cloud fought Ollin for control of the Militants on earth and lost. Aramasu was then honor-bound to Chikome-Ollin for the reminder of his service. The years of conflict took their toll on the Militants and eventually they abandonned thier position in this dimension and returned home. Some Militants chose to stay behind, namely William, Aisha Redbird, Layla Bastet and Selena Llwyll. Hikage was faced with a choice between honor and duty. Honor his clan's contract and follow Ollin back or stay behind due to duty to his friends. Hikage tried to settle in civilian life but to no avail. After helping out Michael Briar against the Decepticons he gained his trust. Hikage began as an independant contractor for the EDC and eventually signed up preferring to serve a worthy cause. The lack of Alt-U technology forced Hikage to get rid of his old power armor and replace it with an EDC Transformable exo-suit. Disappointed with the result he contacted the Autobot Jetfire in order to build the first Transformable Stealth Exo-Suit. Thanks to Benefactor technology it was eventually possible to rebuild the power armors in their near original state. Hikage put his Stealth Talon in storage and returned to the quicker/more agile power armor. He has been a key member of the EDC's intel division. While the EDC will never publicly acknowledge a black division Hikage will take on ANY assignment. Notes *Hikage is an Alt-Human. He is not fully human. Gene splicing was done in order to make him the perfect infiltrator / ninja. His hand-eye coordination is above normal humans. (Think Bourne Legacy but more badass) *Hikage is a ninja, not a samurai. He WILL cheat, he WILL stab you in the back if it gets the job done. *Hikage loves motorcycles and hockey. *Hikage won Gold in 2022 Sharpshooting with a bow...besting Jazz in the end Logs 2022 Zombies and space station oh my! - Some members of the EDC are acting weird and have simply gone rogue aboard the space station Copernicus. The EDC sends a rescue party with 2 Militants for extra backup. Appearance by Airwolf too! Militant discussion and plotting - Faris, James and Aramasu discuss the current state of events and motorcycles. Small raid, Big Apple - Hikage and James Trent lend a hand to the Autobots in repelling a Decepticon raid in NYC. Getting some answers...Hikage style - Hikage uses his unique skills to infiltrate EDC headquarters and question one their prisoners. The ex-Militant Layla Bastet. Olympics social RP - Hikage spots Marissa in the crowd at the Olympics and decides to go say and be a bit of a jerk. Information leak - Hikage takes up the guise of Ravenstep once more and arranges a meeting with the Autobot commander in order to share some dirty secrets on the EDC. Militants playing the mind game and sowing doubt and confusion. 2022 Olympics Sharpshooting - Hikage teaches the machines the finer art of sharpshooting....with a bow??? Smoke and mirrors, cloak and daggers - During the Olympics, a brazen attempt is made on the life of the Militant heroes. Who would dare do such a thing during the ceasefire? Read carefully and you might find out. Assassination investigation - Aramasu discusses the assassination attempt with Autobot Jazz dropping a few hits along the way. Looks like someone in the EDC is responsible for it. 2029 Disney Cruise to Disaster! - Curious about the magical world of Disney, Singe tries to commandeer a Disney cruiseliner. A still-new-to-the-EDC James Bailey, the veteran Michael Briar and autobot Sky Lynx are on hand to stop him. Afterwards, EDC stalwarts and the newly formed Ghost Squad get together for a round of drinks Noah's training pt 1 - Noah's been beaten up one too many times. Time to get physical! 1st part of a +10 end upgrade. Cost: 15ap Noah's training pt 2 - Noah's training continues. Sharpshooting 2029 - Olympics 2030 Hikage's new Exo-Armor - After losing the know-how to fix his original subspace power armor. Hikage is forced to start using regular exo-armor. That won't do. He calls on an unlikely ally, Jetfire, to make some tweaks. The results are impressive. SOS Night - Main Corridor - The DIN Night is a Decepticon scientific vessel that went AWOL ages ago. When it showed up in the fringes of the Sol System, transmitting a distress beacon, Decepticons, Autobots, and humans alike investigated. Senegal inspection - In a prelude to Spotlight: Boomslang, a group of Autobos goes down to Senegal to confirm the presence of illegal weapons. Hikage goes with them as a member of the EDC Spotlight: Boomslang, Issue 2 - Red Alert has discovered that the MFDC's new air force is not entirely of this world. Following a hunch, Nightbeat takes a ninja buddy of his to Nigeria to follow the trail of bribes being passed into the highest places by an Ijaw warlord there. Spotlight: Boomslang, Epilogue - A joint Autobot-U.N. special mission goes to Amsterdam to try to arrest the arms dealer known only as "El Cajon." The go-between who keeps Boomslang in touch with his human clients, El Cajon is the mongoose to Boomslang's viper- and he has a bite, as Muzzle learns. 2033 The return of Kenya Momesa - Agent Hikage is dispatched to Monacus to chase down a seemingly rogue Kenya Momesa. EDC Politics - The EDC goes on review as the bureaucrats get involved. The Long Night: Hoover Dam - The Decepticons attack Hover Dam in order to hamper the EDC's efforts at restoring power to recovering states. 2034 The Death Of Spike Witwicky - A lovely dinner pary for Daniel - but could this be Spike's final hour? 2035 Bug Juice The EDC has discovered a strange new power source. Shrapnel wants it for himself. There are complications. Hikage faces off against Scorn. Marble Valley Assault Enraged by the death of one of their city-state's leaders, a neighboring neutral settlement swears vengeance on the Decepticons, who show up a bit early to the party. Good thing the Autobots are so gracious. Hunting in the swamp Razorclaw brings Avarice into the swamp to teach him how to track a very elusive target. Science of War EDC and Autobots have a brainstorming session over technology and strategy. Players Hikage2k5 Category:Militants